custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Iblis
Iblis is a a member of the Order of Mata-Nui in the BIONICLE: Ignition universe, and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta in the BIONICLE: Ignition Reverse universe created by Kanohi Essex. History Early Life There are many theories surrounding the creation of Iblis. Most legends agree that he was once two beings, one Iblis from the main dimension, the other from the reverse dimension, each possessing one half of the Black Hole Dimension Sphere, a teleportation claw, and a laser arrowgun. At some point, the two Iblises teleported at the same time, causing them to meet. When they touched, they connected, fusing into one single Iblis. Because of this, he now possesses two of each weapon, and the entire Black Hole Dimension Sphere. He contained both their memories, but now was placed with an enormous burden: the protection of the Black Hole Dimension Sphere, which possesses the power to destroy the universe if left unchecked. He wandered around for many years before coming into contact with Toa Helryx. The Order of Mata-Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta Soon Iblis met Helryx, who offered him the chance to join the Order of Mata-Nui. He accepted, and he became their new Botar following Botar's death, hunting down crimminals and bringing them to justice. When he travelled to the Reverse universe, he recieved the same offer from Teridax, which he also accepted. He was now an interdimensional bounty hunter, tracking all sorts of crimminals across the multiverse. Hunt for Vezon Iblis eventually got a mission from Helryx to track down Vezon for his connection to Teridax. He came into contact with the Toa Inika at this point, when he informed Jaller that it would be best to stay out of his way. He eventually tracked down Vezon and battled him, but lost when Vezon used his power to cause Iblis's teleporting powers to go out of control. He eventually calmed his powers and captured Vezon, bringing him in to the Order of Mata-Nui. He went on with his job of hunting criminals. Involvement in Zeon's Life He now fought as one of Toa Zeon's soldiers in the war against Teridax and later fought in the War of Dimensions against Lord Stronius. When Zeon needed to teleport Stronius to the Dimension of Light Iblis loaned him one of his claws to get there. He later discovered that Toa Jovan, a hero from the future, possesses one of his claws. He has also helped to track down the Weapons of the Great Beings. In the final battle with Keranox, Iblis attempted to buy more time for Gelu to transform into Kalex by attempting to suck him into the Black Hole Dimension, but it backfired when Keranox used his control of darkness to fataly wound Iblis by destroying the sphere and letting the darkness eat away at his body. He was only able to escape by travelling to another dimension inhabited by the Hero Factory characters, who promptly healed him. However, he decided to stay, as his claws were damaged and he wished to help the heroes with an unkown threat. The Fall of the Ancients Iblis later returned to the Ignition universe to find it in chaos. Tren Krom had been freed and was attempting to create total anarchy across the land. He eventually sought out Artakha and Karzahni and fought alongside them against Tren Krom. Iblis realized that his destiny was to destroy Tren Krom as neither of his siblings could do it. In a brutal battle, Iblis shot Tren Krom in the back, ripped off his tail, and stabbed him in the back. Iblis then vanished into legend, never to be seen again. As all the rest of the Ancients were killed in some way or another, this would mean that Iblis was the last Ancient. Abilities and Traits Powers Iblis possesses few actual powers, most of his abilities coming from his weapons. He does possess telekinesis, the power to move objects with his mind. He also posesses the power to copy any power used against him, but only for ten minutes at a time, afterwords he must recopy the power. However, there is no limit to the number of powers he can copy at once. Tools Iblis's true power lies in his weapons. He possesses a variety of unique weapons that are possessed only by him: *Teleportation Claws - Allow Iblis to teleport to anywhere in any dimension. They also serve as formidable combat weapons. *Laser Arrowguns - Draw in negative energy from the world around them and convert it into pure energy arrows for his rapid fire guns. Also can be combined into a pair of wings. *Kanohi Zemris - Mask of Tracking; allows Iblis to track anyone or anything across any dimension, no matter how hard they try to cover their tracks. **Mask also has a laser vision add-on due to losing his left eye in a particularly brutal encounter with Zazax. *Black Hole Dimension Sphere - Iblis is the keeper of the mighty Black Hole Dimension Sphere, a powerful artifact that contains the mighty Black Hole Dimension, a pocket dimension made completely made of antimatter. He holds it in his exposed ribcage. When he releases it, the sphere splits into two, releasing the pocket dimension into a large black portal. Any near it are immediately sucked in, and within seconds their paricles are reduced into nothing. If left unchecked, the Black Hole Dimension will consume everything in sight, leaving only Iblis and nothingness. Personality and Traits Iblis has a strong sense of justice, and will only result to killing as a last resort. He prefers to intimidate his enemies into beliving that he intends to kill them, then scare them into coming with them. He will follow a target to the ends of the earth to see that they are brought to justice. Iblis is a strange type of being. Because he was once two beings, he possesses two sets of memories. He has only one eye due to a brutal encounter with the lightning-being known as Zazax. He has a set of exposed ribs that house the Black Hole DImension Sphere. Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Ancient